The Muggle Way
by Esrelda Snape
Summary: I asked myself what would be the best way to punish Lucius and Draco for thier crimes against muggles and muggle borns. To find out what my wicked little mind came up with you will have to read to find out. Full summery of the story can be found inside. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Since I had a major case of writers block I decided to post the first chapter of my newest fic. If you love to walk on the dark side, and love Draco / Hermione, and Lucius / with a passion then read this . Just to let you know there will be no slash, or freaky stuff. just hope of a struggling and budding relationship between Draco and Hermione and a new chance for life with a fresh start and perhaps even new love for Lucius and my OC. Enjoy.**

* * *

The Muggle Way

By Esrelda Snape

* * *

**Summery:**

Lucius and Draco thought that living their lives in the service of the Dark Lord was tough. The Dark Lord is nothing compared to the punishment that the Ministry decides to give the two Malfoys in exchange for not sending them to Azkaban. Will the Malfoy men survive their chosen sentence or will they choose to be taken to Azkaban instead? This story is rated M, for Sexual content, descriptions of sex, and language. In later Chapters.

* * *

**_Chapter one Distress of The Malfoys_**

After the downfall of the Dark Lord, Lucius ran for his home with his wife and their son. He didn't want to face the chance of returning to Azkaban Prison, or the horror of seeing his wife and child being imprisoned. The thought of his son, whom he loved wasting away in Azkaban, was more than he could bear.

When they got home Draco stomped up to his room and slammed the door so hard that the portraits on the walls shook. He stripped out of his tattered robes and stepped into his bathroom to attempt to drown his feelings and memories beneath the hot water. As he scrubbed himself clean, he looked down at his left forearm and frowned in disgust.

To be marked for the rest of my life as a follower of the Dark Lord. To loose everyone and everything that I care about. Why did I listen to my mother while my father was locked up in Azkaban? I'm a coward, a loser," thought Draco as he soaked in the tub, listening to the angry voices of his parents as they argued in his father's study on the floor below him.

Lucius had been absolutely enraged with his wife when he had escaped from Azkaban to find that instead of running, that she had forced their teenaged son into the service of the Dark Lord. Seconds after escorting his family home he grabbed Narcissa by the arm and dragged her passed their son, who had run up to his room into his study.

"Narcissa, how could you," he raged as he pushed her into the room and slammed the door to close them off from the rest of the house?

"How, could I what, Lucius," she asked with a puzzled expression on her face as she rubbed her arm?

"How the bloody hell could you force our son into the service of the Dark Lord," asked Lucius angrily?

"Lucius, be reasonable, you were in Azkaban Prison, I was given no choice," said Narcissa.

"YOU COULD HAVE TAKEN OUR GOLD OUT OF THE WIZARDING BANK AND TAKEN DRACO AND RAN," shouted Lucius at the top of his lungs.

"The Dark Lord swooped in and took over the Manor. The only choice that he gave us, was that either Draco joined and served him or we both be executed then and there. If you cared about our safety you should have never joined his forces," spat Narcissa as she plopped down onto the sofa in the study.

"If, I didn't care I would have taken you both and ran as far from him as I could," said Lucius.

"Oh, yes, my husband, the lowly coward," scoffed Narcissa in disgust. Lucius stiffened at his wife's spiteful comments. He then spun around and glared at her with his arms crossed.

"Consider yourself lucky that I consider myself to be a gentleman, who doesn't believe in striking or cursing a woman," said Lucius as he abruptly left the room, leaving Narcissa standing there with a sour expression on her face.

For the rest of that night the Malfoy's spent their time apart in separate wings of the manor. Narcissa was the only member of the family to take her evening meal in the dining room. She sat alone eating and thinking on what her next step of action should be. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling that Lucius was not going to take her choices lightly. Before she had decided to eat alone, she had attempted to make peace with her husband.

Lucius had refused. As a matter of fact, he wouldn't even speak to her. Draco was in much the same mood as his father. When she attempted to persuade him to come down to dinner, he had refused saying that he wasn't very hungry after seeing one of his best friends die. He had slammed the door in her face leaving her stunned and angry.

~( )~ ~( )~ ~( )~

Lucius awoke early the next morning to a screech owl tapping at the window of his bedroom in the east wing of the Manor. He opened the window and took the letter from the beak of the bird giving it a few owl treats before breaking the wax seal on the envelope. He read over the letter and frowned. Then he flicked his wand and made the letter burn to a cinder.

He dressed as the sounds of birds chirping in the morning breeze floated through the open window. Then he walked into the west wing where Draco was brooding in his room. He tapped gently on Draco's bedroom door, and waited for his reply. Draco opened the door expecting to see his mother, and wearing a sour expression on his face.

"Draco, I need to speak with you," said Lucius as he waited for Draco's consent to enter his rooms. Draco opened the door wider and waited for his father to come inside so that he could close the door.

"What's going on, father," asked Draco as he leaned against his closed door?

"Our old family friend John Avery's funeral is to be held today. The Avery family has invited us to attend. I was just wondering if you were feeling up to attending with me," asked Lucius?

"I'll go with you father. I can't say that mother will be so obliging though," said Draco as he pocketed his wand, and followed his father from the room to get some breakfast.

To their shock Narcissa did agree to accompany them to John Avery's funeral, though she did so for a different reason. For year's unbenousced to Lucius, she had been having an affair with John Avery's brother Archer. She only agreed to go to the funeral so that she could act on her decision. She was planning to leave the funeral with Archer Avery and take as much of the Malfoy family gold with her.

At the funeral Narcissa and Archer kept stealing secretive glances at each other. This did not go unnoticed by Lucius and Archer's sisters. Lucius and Draco watched the funeral procession and tried to ignore Narcissa's obvious attraction for the other wizard. Suddenly they looked up as they heard the gathered patrons of the funeral gasp and mutter in shock and disbelief.

Draco turned in his seat to notice a lone woman slowly walking down the isle of the gathered members of John Avery's family and friends. She was dressed in what he assumed to be muggle attire, because in his mind no self-respecting witch or wizard would dress in such a fashion. He tapped on his father's shoulder to get his attention. "Father, is that a muggle at a wizarding funeral," he whispered in his father's ear making him turn in shock to see what Draco was talking about.

Lucius turned and gazed up in shock at the sight that everyone except for the Avery family was muttering about. She was dressed in a long flowing black skirt that flowed to the ground, and a burgundy button down blouse that hang down over the skirt and was tightened by a black leather belt with silver Conchos on it. Her eyes were covered by dark round sunglasses and her bright alburn hair was covered, by the most part by a black felt Stetson hat with silver Conchos on the band. Her hair was pulled back and tied with a black silk ribbon.

To most of the witches and wizards in attendance she was a truly puzzling sight. As she passed between Narcissa and Archer's gaze she noticed the two ogling each other as if they were undressing each other with their eyes. She glanced directly at Archer and shot him a reproachful glare. He tore his eyes away from Narcissa and turned his gaze back to the front where his elderly father had taken note of the new arrival.

Narcissa frowned and wrinkled her nose in disgust. "What in merlin's name is that piece of muggle filth doing here," she said as she finally turned to face her husband who had a disgusted expression on his face?

"If you must ask, it would appear that the rumors about John Avery being married to a muggle were indeed true," said Lucius in a cold tone. "Enlighten me, my love. Is there a particular reason why you and Archer Avery seem to not be able to take your eyes off of each other, or is it my imagination playing tricks on me," asked Lucius calmly?

"I'm not going to discuss this with you now," said Narcissa as she turned away from her husband and looked up toward the front where the muggle woman was standing gently shaking with silent sobs of grief. She snorted with disgust as John Avery's sisters, who were pure blooded witches and their husbands hugged the muggle woman in a soothing manner.

Avery's father walked over and spoke into the muggle woman's ear, as she slid the goblin made wedding ring off of her finger. Her elderly father-in-law withdrew his wand and conjured a single red rose and held it out to his muggle daughter-in-law. Lucius watched as she pulled the end of the black ribbon letting her long alburn locks flow down to her thin waistline. She then threaded the ribbon through the ring that she had removed from her finger and tied the ring to the rose knotting it into a bow.

As the casket was being lowered into the ground she reached forward and tenderly placed the rose with the ring tied to it on top of her departed husband's final resting place. She then stepped back and wiped a stray tear from her cheek, before turning away from it to be enveloped into her sister-in-law's warm arms. "Thank you, for sending me the owl, Wendy," she said as she pulled away from John's sisters and slowly walked back up the isle to leave.

Before the funeral had ended Narcissa attempted to leave. Lucius stopped her and confronted her just outside of the gates of the cemetery. "Where are you going, Narcissa," he asked as he grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly towards him?

"It's simple Lucius, I'm leaving you and taking half of our money," said Narcissa as Archer walked up the isle behind the muggle wife of Lucius's departed friend.

"I'm afraid that it doesn't work that way. If you no longer love me then that's fine, but you'll not take any of the gold from the Malfoy family volt. You have your own family volt that was left when your deranged sister and her sick husband were killed in the war. You'll leave with what you came into my home with," said Lucius

Narcissa crossed her arms defiantly. "All of these years that I've been a devoted wife to you are worth-," she started before Lucius cut her off.

"DEVOTED! YOU WERE NEVER DEVOTED TO ME," yelled Lucius angrily as a tawny owl swooped down and landed on the low hedge beside them with a letter addressed to the Malfoy family in its beak. Lucius took the letter from the owl and ripped it open, scanning the contents rapidly. Narcissa watched as his face grew redder, and his eyes grew larger as he reached the end of the letter.

Lucius pocketed the letter and frowned. "It may interest you to know, that the Ministry of Magic shall be arriving at our home shortly to arrest us all and take our wands," said Lucius as Draco walked up.

"Correction, Lucius, the Ministry will not take me because I am no longer a member of the Malfoy family," sneered Narcissa as Avery's muggle wife got closer. "As for your money, I don't need it. As you said, I have the money that my sister left to me, and my lover has a clever way to double what I already have," said Narcissa as she watched Archer disapparate and then apparate so that he was standing directly in front of his brother's muggle widow.

When Archer Avery suddenly appeared in front of the muggle she didn't even jump or flinch in fright. Instead, she hardened her expression and rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses. "Archer, if you were hoping to scare me than you are wasting your time. John used to do that to me all the time," said the Muggle with a soft southern drawl to her voice.

"My brother was a fool to marry below him. He should have never left his volt to you, a filthy muggle bitch," said Archer as he reached out and grasped her by the wrist.

"His choices were his alone to make. You are just angry because I chose him over your lazy perverted ass. Furthermore, you are angry that he chose to leave me with something more than a memory. I'm not going to let you man handle me, so get your hands off, if you know what's good for you," she spat as she attempted to wrench her arm free from his grasp.

She turned away from him and pulled attempting to get free, then before anyone could react or blink, she quickly spun back toward him with her balled fist, striking him so hard in the nose that she heard a satisfying crack of bone. Archer released his grip on her arm and fell backward holding his bleeding nose and screaming in shock.

She smirked slightly before stepping over his body. "I gave you fair warning to let me go. I told you that no man, wizard or not man handles me," she said as she walked away and stepped into a waiting limousine.

~( )~ ~( )~ ~( )~

Once Lucius and Draco reached their home, Lucius had explained the content of the letter from the ministry to Draco. They had no idea what to expect so they both packed everything that they thought that they may need in their trunks just in case it was needed. Officials from the Ministry were lead into the house by one of the family house elves.

"Mr. Lucius and Draco Malfoy, I am here on behalf of the Ministry of magic to discus with you your choice of sentence for your crimes," started the ministry official as he looked around for Narcissa. "Wait a minute, where is Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy," he asked as he noticed her absence?

"My, ex-wife, Narcissa Black has left with her lover Archer Avery. If you wish to serve her with a punishment as well, then you'll have better luck searching Saint Mungos due to the fact that Archer Avery's muggle sister-in-law broke his nose," said Lucius calmly hoping that they would go after her as well.

The ministry official nodded to two of the Aurors that were accompanying him and they left through the floo in the Malfoy's sitting room to go after Narcissa and Archer. "Well, if you two gentlemen would have a seat, we can discuss your options," said the Ministry official.

"Of course, would you like something to drink while we talk?" asked Lucius, attempting to be a gracious host?

"Yes, a hot cup of tea would be nice," said the other wizard as he took a seat across from the two Malfoy males. Lucius snapped his fingers and a petite house elf popped into the room.

"Minxy, would you be so kind as to bring our guest a hot cup of tea," he asked with a refined drawl to his voice?

"Minxy, will bring g the tea straight away. Is there anything else that master would like," asked Minxy?

"No, thank you. Just bring three cups of tea," said Lucius excusing the elf with a wave of his hand.

"As I was saying, Mr. Malfoy, you and your son have two choices for the sentence for your crimes," began the ministry official before Minxy popped back into the room with a tray of tea and sat it down on the coffee table in front of them.

"Yes, you see, we are not offering this choice to everyone. You and your son are a special case. An offer has been made to rehabilitate you and your son. You therefore have the choice of going to Azkaban Prison, or you could go into the new rehab program started by the American Ministry for Magic."

Lucius arched his eyebrows with interest. In his mind anything was better than seeing his son rotting away in Azkaban. "What would this rehab entail," he asked looking directly into the Ministry official's eyes?

"Well, since your crimes were against muggles and muggle-born's, under the terms of your rehab you and your son must agree to willingly give up your wands, and must learn to live with and as muggles do. That means you must learn to live without magic, and learn to live with muggles in a peaceful nature. You must learn to trust and be trusted by at least one muggle. You must not fight or start fights with any muggles," said the Ministry official in a calm tone.

"If the two of you can do this, when your patron feels that you are ready, you will earn the right to have back your wands and your freedom. Until you have successfully managed to fulfill the requirements of your rehabilitation, and can prove that you have both changed for the better, you will both be free to live your lives and your records will be expunged," said the ministry wizard.

Lucius removed his wand from the head of his cane and handed it over without hesitation. Draco looked at this father in shock. "Draco, give him your wand, son. I refuse to see you rot away in Azkaban," said Lucius giving Draco a stern, I'm not joking kind of look. Draco removed his wand from his sleeve and gingerly handed it over as well.

"Very good, you will need to pack some clothing, nothing formal. Any casual muggle clothing will do. If you don't own any muggle clothing, don't worry. Your patron has agreed to take you to purchase anything that you need to help you fit in," said the ministry official.

"We've already packed our trunks, when do we have to leave," asked Lucius?

"If you both will gather your trunks I shall take you to the muggle air-o-port, so that you may travel to the States for your rehabilitation," said the Ministry official as Lucius and Draco walked over to where their trunks were sitting by the front door.

"Excuse me, sir, but may I ask, what is an air-o-port," asked Draco pronouncing the word slowly?

"An air-o-port is where muggles go when they want to travel across great distances. They ride in something called an air-o-plain, because they can't fly on a broom or apparate, or use port keys like the citizens of the magical world," explained the ministry wizard as he grasped Lucius and Draco before aparating away with a loud crack.

**A/N Thanks for reading. I hope that you enjoyed my first chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Chapter 2 Fly Like A Muggle is up next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N for those of you who've been waiting I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get this updated. It's been well over 18 years since I've been on a plane so if no view who fly find anything in this chapter that doesn't quite seem right just know that I'm going by my own memory. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Chapter 2 Fly Like a Muggle**

They disapparated into an alley, that was across a busy and noisy street from the Heathrow Airport in London. The Ministry official, lead the two Malfoy men over to an official looking muggle in a uniform who was taking the large luggage that would be sent to the cargo holds of each plane to match its owner's final destination, and showed the strangely dressed muggle man the tickets.

"Right then I'll see that these two trunks get onto the proper plane. You gentlemen need to go to gate fifteen. Your plane will be leaving in thirty minutes," said the muggle as he handed the Ministry official back the tickets.

"Alright, here are your tickets and passports. Your patron has arranged for an escort. Good luck, and do try not to get yourselves into any trouble," said the ministry official as he left the Malfoy men standing alone in the busy airport lobby.

"Well that was completely useless. How are we supposed to find where we are supposed to go when we don't even understand the muggle world," asked Draco as he looked around nervously?

"I suppose we could attempt to ask one of those strangely dressed muggles where to go," said Lucius as he looked around. They both jumped as they heard a strange music coming from behind them, and Draco cringed as he recognized the voice of a familiar mud-blood. Then both turned to see None other than Hermione Granger standing only feet away speaking into a strange red colored device in her hand with a tone of annoyance.

"Hello! Yes, Aunty I see them. What do you want me to do? I have to what? But, can't you just? Yes Aunt Pam, if you are sure. Ok, Ok, I'll do it already," said Hermione in an irritated voice as she flipped the phone closed and stuffed it into her pocket. She noticed the two Malfoy men looking at her in a mixture of repulsion and confusion on their faces.

"Oh, Merlin, here comes the mud-blood," sneered Draco in disgust.

"First off Malfoy, I don't like the idea of being in your company any more than the two of you want to be in mine. Secondly, my god-mother is your patron. She told me to inform you that if both of you wish to have your wands given back that you will come with me and not argue. Furthermore you should both know that the Ministry of Magic has given her the right to snap your wands if you give her any trouble," said Hermione as she glared into the silver eyes of the two Malfoys.

Draco's jaw dropped in shock. "Well if it is your wish that we follow you than by all means please lead on Miss Granger," said Lucius attempting to be patient. Hermione nodded and turned and started walking down the crowded corridor.

"Follow me, we need to get through the security point and on to our plane," said Hermione as she started walking toward a line of muggles who were walking through a strange archway that was beeping.

"Alright before we get in line let me explain what is about to happen. First we will get into that cue. When you get to the point where you are about to enter the archway, take everything out of your pockets and place it into one of those small baskets to be checked. Then take off your shoes and place them on the conveyer belt with any carry-on luggage. After that walk through the archway and the security officer will check that you don't have anything dangerous or illegal on your person," said Hermione as she stepped forward in line.

They followed Hermione and copied her actions as she removed her belongings from her pockets and placed them into one of the small baskets. Then removed her shoes and placed them on the conveyor belt with her backpack. They watched as their belongings slid through the conveyer belt and through the machine that ex-rayed their belongings. After Hermione had stepped through the archway she placed her things back into her pocket and put her shoes back onto her feet.

Draco stepped through the arch way first not knowing what to think or expect. As he stepped into the middle of the doorway he heard a beep and stepped out onto the other side releasing the air from his lungs, as he was holding his breath. Lucius was about to step through the archway when a rather impatient muggle man pushed rudely passed him and ran through the archway making sirens and bells and lights go off.

Security guards rushed forward and surrounded the muggle man so that he could not escape. One of the officers searched the muggle man and removed three rather larch knifes and an automatic hand gun, before handcuffing the man and leading him away screaming and hollering. Lucius was afraid to step forward until Hermione waved for him to come along.

Lucius Malfoy slowly and cautiously stepped through the archway. As he passed beneath the archway he froze with fear as the machine beeped, then moved on. After Draco and Lucius had retrieved their belongings, and put their shoes back on, the trio moved on down the corridor to gate 15. As they walked Lucius frowned at the muggles surrounding them. The idea of being led through the crowd of muggles by mud-blood of all people was enough to make the Malfoys cringe inwardly.

As they reached gate 15 Hermione turned to the Malfoys to explain to them what they had to do. She removed her ticket and passport from her pocket and showed it to them. "This, Mr. Malfoy, Draco, is a ticket and a passport. That lady over by the door will ask you for your ticket and passport. She will then give you back your passport then will return to you the stub from the ticket. After that, we can get on the plane," explained Hermione calmly.

Draco and Lucius watched Hermione as she handed her ticket and passport to the waiting stewardess, who opened the passport and handed half of the ticket back to Hermione. Lucius and Draco copied Hermione's actions exactly not saying a word, and then they followed Hermione onto the plane. At the door of the plane was a flight attendant who was checking everyone's ticket to make sure that they went to the right seat.

Draco and Lucius attempted to follow Hermione into the first class area of the plane, but were stopped by the flight attendant. "I'm sorry gentlemen, but this area of the plane is for first class passengers only. Your seats are in the back part of the plane," said the flight attendant as she gestured to the back end of the plane.

"Wait a minute miss, you seem to be misunderstanding something," said Lucius.

"My father's right madam, that person who went into the first class area is a friend of mine from school. The three of us are traveling together to the states" explained Draco hoping to get into the first class area of the plane.

"The fact that the three of you are traveling together may be true gentleman, however her ticket is for first class yours is not. You're seats are this way," said the flight attendant as she led the Malfoy men to their seats. Their seats were just behind the wings of the plain. Lucius took the seat in the middle of the three seat row, and Draco sat in the aisle seat, leaving the window seat empty.

Lucius sat quietly while Draco looked around and sneered at each and every muggle that passed them. After a few short minutes a slender muggle woman with brown eye and waist length red hair stopped at their seat row and examined her ticket stub. "Excuse me, but I believe that your son is blocking my way to my seat," she said with soft strange accent that Lucius couldn't place. Lucius arched an eyebrow and cleared his throat to get Draco's attention.

"As if I give a giant's ass about a muggle bitch," said Draco refusing to move his long legs from the path.  
"Aren't you going to make your son let me pass, or do I have to make him move myself," she asked in a tired voice?

"He's a stubborn boy, you'd be better to give up and find another seat, because he hasn't listened to his mother or me for years," said Lucius as he watched her reaction. The attractive muggle placed her hands on her hips and glared down at the smug teen.

"Look kid, I'm tired of being nice about this, so you've got two choices. Either you move willingly, or I make you move," said the now angry muggle woman. Draco sneered up at the muggle with disgust, and just sat there. Suddenly before either Malfoy could blink the muggle woman grasped the cuffs of Draco's trousers and forced him to move his legs out of her path, before moving passed the elder Malfoy and taking her seat by the window. "Now that wasn't so hard was it," she said with a satisfied expression on her face?

"Oh, and just for the record if you were trying to intimidate me, it won't work. I was married to a wizard for many years so any of your threats or comments don't bother me," she said with narrowed eyes as she fastened her seatbelt and closed the window shade. Lucius watched her with a curious expression on his face as she tipped her white straw Stetson down over her eyes.

As the engines of the plane roared louder and the baggage compartment doors slammed closed, the Malfoy males both jumped nervously. When she heard them both gasp when the plane started to move, she raised the brim of her hat and looked at the two stunned wizards. "Is this your first time on a plane," she asked?

"Is it truly that obvious," asked Lucius attempting to hide the fact that he was unnerved?

"Yes it is," she nodded.

"My name is Grace Terry, and as I said before I used to be married to a wizard. The first time that he flew with me like this he was so nervous that it took nearly the entire flight for him to relax. It's really simple, all you have to do is watch and listen to the flight attendant, and they will explain the safety rules. If there is anything that you don't understand feels free to ask me," offered Grace as she nodded towards the front of the plane where the flight attendant was now standing showing the passengers where the emergency exits were located.

As the two Malfoys watched and listened to the flight attendant at the front with mixed emotions, Grace only had to explain a few things, like how to buckle the seatbelts. Although he was confused Draco refused to let her help him. As the plain picked up speed, Draco finally got frustrated and tied his seatbelt into a knot around his waist, arguing that wizards never tied themselves down.

The plain lifted off of the ground quicker than either of the two wizards had expected and they both clenched the armrests of their seat in fright as they felt a squirmy floaty sensation in their stomachs and their ears started to feel tight. They both turned to see Grace calmly digging into her purse, as if she didn't feel a thing chuckling to herself softly as she snuk a peek at the two Malfoys, who had no idea what was going on. She finally found her last pack of drubles best chewing gum, and handed them each a peace.

"You'll want to chew that," she said as she popped a piece of gum into her mouth grateful that she had visited Diagon Alley and purchased an extra pack for the ride home. "It will help make your ears pop, and you'll feel slightly better," she explained as she opened the most recent copy of Horse Illustrated which had a picture of a red headed woman with green eye standing next to a black Andalusian stallion holding a trophy.

She was quiet for the next hour as she read the magazine. After an hour she finally looked up and noticed the flight attendant taking orders for food. "Don't eat the chicken on this flight, or you'll feel it later," she said as she placed her magazine back into her purse.

"What's wrong with the chicken," asked Lucius?

"Nothing unless you like either ending up with broken teeth or a nasty case of food poisoning," she said as she eyed the chicken plates on the trolley wearily.

"Will you have the chicken or the liver and onions," asked the flight attendant?

"Do you have any more salad," asked Grace hopefully?

"This is the last serving of salad. Would you like any dressing, mam," asked the flight attendant?

"No thank you, I'll just have a cranberry juice please," said Grace as she took the salad and placed it on the little fold down table in front of her.

"I'll have the liver minus the onions," said Draco.

"I'm sorry sir, but the onions come with the liver. If you don't like them, you don't have to eat them. Unless you'd rather have the chicken meal," offered the flight attendant.

"No, the liver will be fine," said Draco remembering what Ms. Terry had said about the chicken meals iffy nature. He hated to admit it, but she had been right about the chewing gum making his ears feel better earlier.

"I'll have the liver as well," said Lucius as he eyed Draco's plate hungrily.

"I'm sorry sir, but that was our last liver meal. It appears that all we have left is chicken meals," said the flight attendant as she handed the plate of chicken to him. Lucius glanced at his son who was wolfing down the liver greedily, and sighed as he poked at the meager looking portion of food on his plate.

"Pity about that, father. You would have liked the liver," said Draco as he sopped up the gravy with his dinner roll.

"Consider yourself lucky that I don't have my wand, because I'd punish you for being a selfish spoiled prat," snarled Lucius as he angrily stabbed a potato.

"Well father, if I am a prat, than you only have yourself and my coward of a mother to blame," said Draco as he watched his father choke down the obviously disgusting meal.

Lucius grumbled and growled as he carefully ate everything except for the chicken, hoping that he wouldn't get sick. "Forgive me, but I didn't get your name," said Grace hoping to lighten the mood of the angry wizard. She knew very well how a wizards magic reacted when they were distressed.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy, and the disrespectful one to my left, is my son Draco," said Lucius as he pushed his plate away from himself, dabbing at his mouth with his small paper napkin.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, Not to butt in on your private life, but I can't help wondering why you don't have your wand? My late husband was never without his wand," she said as she wiped astray tear from her cheek on thinking about her husband and the fact that he died to protect her.

"My son and I are on a sort of rehab trip to learn to live in peace with muggles, and come to have a better understanding of how they live," said Lucius conversationally.

"Well I wish you luck. Just keep in mind that not all muggles are as they seem. Some people are nice, while others can be cruel. Treat each as an individual," said Grace as she unfastened her seatbelt and got to her feet,

"Where are you going," asked Draco as she passed him?

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm going to the ladies restroom," answered Grace as she rolled her eyes at the boy.

"I didn't know that there was a loo, on the, um plane," said Lucius watching her as she walked toward the back of the plane.

An hour had passed since the evening meal and many of the passengers were sleeping peacefully. As the muggle known as Grace had warned the chicken meal was reacting badly with everyone who was unlucky enough to have eaten it. Lucius felt absolutely horrid. He wanted to retch badly, but every restroom on the plane had a line of equally ill muggles awaiting their turn.

He returned to his seat and looked at his son, who was sleeping as if he didn't even feel the shaking of what the muggles called turbulence. Grace was reading again, until the flight attendants came by and handed a very green and sickly looking Lucius Malfoy a barf bag. "What is this for," moaned Lucius weekly?

"That is a barf bag, please use it if you feel sick," said the flight attendant.

"Is she mad? There's no way that I'm going to expel the contents of my stomach in a bag," said Lucius in a disgusted tone.

"The idea of losing the contents of your stomach into a bag may not be an appealing thought, but it beets running to a occupied restroom," said Grace as she rooted through her bag, as Lucius got greener and greener with each bump of the turbulence that shook the plane. Suddenly there was loud undignified belch accompanied by the sound of retching. Draco jumped and screamed in disgust, falling to the floor as he freed himself from his seatbelt.

When he finally stopped vomiting, the first thing that Lucius noticed was that Grace was holding his long hair out of his face with one hand, and was offering him a silk handkerchief. After he wiped his face she then handed him two plastic bottles of liquid. "What kind of potions are these, "asked Lucius as he examined the pink filled bottle?

"The blue one is mint flavored mouth rinse, and the pink one is a multi-symptom medicine that will help make your stomach feel better," said Grace, opening the child and apparently wizard proof lid from the bottles for him.

"Thank you, Miss Terry,"

"No problem Mr. Malfoy. After he rinsed his mouth of the foul taste of his meal coming back up on him, he sat back on his pillow and tried to relax.

"How can you be so relaxed with all of this bloody shaking," asked Lucius as he tried to make himself comfortable?

"It's simple really. I've been traveling like this for most of my career. If it bothers you, try to recline back your seat, close your eyes, and just try to let your body relax," said Grace as she quickly pressed the button to make his seat tilt back.

Lucius awoke to the sharp agonizing pain of his long hair being pulled from behind him in the next row of seats, by a muggle toddler with sticky hands and a surprisingly good grip. He struggled to free himself from the grip of the toddler, only succeeding n hitting Graces hat from her head, which woke her instantly. "What's wrong with you," grumbled Draco sleepily?

"My hair is caught," said Lucius as he winced in pain. Grace unbuckled herself and looked over her seat to find the source of the wizard's problem...

"Excuse me miss, but your little one is preventing my friend from moving," she said as she pointed to the rather large chunk of blond hair in the chubby fingers of the toddler.

"Mikey, let go of that," scolded the child's mother as she pried the child's sticky fingers from the hair that he was playing with. Once she noticed that Lucius as hair was freed from the grasp of the toddler, grace pulled the rest of his hair out from between the seats. Lucius leaned forward and rubbed his tender head, while Unbenounced to him grace quickly graded his hair and made So that it would lay right down the middle of his back. When he noticed the change he gave her a questioning look.

"Thank you for getting my hair out of the grip of that little goblin behind us."

"No problem, you might want to keep your hair braided when you travel on airplanes. Having long hair myself, I know how it feels when he gets caught in something," she said with this," she said with a soft chuckle.

"Thanks again, I really appreciate it. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to take a little trip to the gentleman's lieu," said Lucius as he got to his feet and walked for the back of the plane. When he returned from the gentleman's bathroom, he noticed that Draco was awake, and questioning the muggle woman known as Grace.

He stopped a few rows behind glanced out the window and listened carefully to his son's questions. He wanted to ensure that Draco with the beast attempting to be civil. "So miss, Terry, was it? Not that I'm really curious, but since you were married to a wizard, what do you do for living now that your husband is gone," asked Draco curiously?

"I work is head horse trainer for one of the biggest and wealthiest course farms in the United States," she answered.

"So, you get paid to teach large animals how to do things," asked Draco again?

"Yes, why does that surprise you?"

"Well, it's just that according to what I've seen of the pictures on your book, they seem to be rather large animals. I'm too afraid you'll get hurt," asked Draco in a concerned tone?

"No, because I love what I do. I love working with go with the horses, and teaching them what they should know. If both throwing and relaxing at the same time. I love horses so much that I wouldn't consider doing any other job," she said with a smile as Lucius came back to his seat.

"I've always loved animals, but my father insisted on me taking a job and the ministry instead," said Lucius in a bored tone.

"What did you do for the ministry Mr. Malfoy," she asked with curiosity in her tone?

"I may only work with imports and exports of goods to other parts of the Wizarding world. If given my choice I would've taken a career in dealing with magical creatures," said Lucius as he daydreamed of the animals that he would love to handle.

"I could never stand being locked inside of the office where I couldn't see the sunshine and be around the animals that I love," said grace as she looked out the window.

"How much longer do you think will be on this plane," asked Draco feeling tired of confinement?

"Well, according to what I see out the window, I'd say will be landing in about 5 minutes," she said as the seat belt sign above their heads flashed on. Just then the pilot's voice came over the loudspeaker of the plane.

"Attention all passengers! Please fasten your seat belts and put all treys and seats back to their upright position. We will be landing at Dallas DFW Airport in exactly 5 minutes. We hope that you've enjoyed your flight. To all passengers who fell ill during the flight, British Airways will refund the full price of your ticket," said the voice of the captain.

"Well, father I guess that means they are benefactor will be getting a refund on the price of your ticket," said Draco nonchalantly. Slowly the plane began to go lower and lower to the ground and Grace pointed out the window to the Airport below.

"It looks like I won't have to wait too long to get back to work," she said as she pointed out the window at a large blue and silver equine transport plane.

"Do you mean to tell me, that muggle even make their animals flying in air-O-planes," asked Lucius as he watched the plane getting lower and lower to the ground from the window?

"Only those who can afford to do it. My employer prefers to fly your horses overseas, as it happened to be much quicker than a boat. The only downfall to traveling overseas with animals is that you have to wait until they are cleared from corn teen," said grace as she stretched to reach for her purse in preparation to leave the plane.

When the plane had finally landed and stopped moving grace was the first one out of her seat. "Well Mr. Lucius and Draco Malfoy, it was a pleasure to meet both of you. Do you need me help finding your luggage," he asked as the two men got to their feet?

"No thank You, we're actually traveling with an old friend of mine from school, but thanks for the offer," said Draco. Lucius stretched out his hand and shook the hand of the muggle woman thankfully.

"It was indeed a pleasure to fly with you miss Terry. I wish I could get to know you better," said Lucius as he and Draco followed her to the exit the plane.

"You never know Mr. Malfoy. I do get around a lot we may end up running into each other again," she said with a smile as she turned away from them and hurried into the crowd of people.

**A/N I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Chapter 3 yellow rose farms is next.**


End file.
